Heaven
"Well, this place is nothing at all what I imagined it would be.." Collie says, "ANYONE HERE???" Collie screamed.. "I wonder if I'll meet one of the locals, maybe they could show me around!" Collie said. "Well," says Tensho, "I died. Oh well. Time to go to Hell and find Piccolo." "You know, Heaven is VERY pretty. I wonder if Collie is here." Tensho thinks. "COLLIE!" He yells. Collie turns around and sees Tensho, "I'M OVER HERE!!!" she screams out Tensho flies over. "Hi Collie! How's it goin?" "Thats a pretty dumb question to ask when you're dead." Collie says. "Well ya, but it's actually pretty nice up here. I'm having a good time." Tensho replies. "No, it isn't a dumb question.... Trust me." Reizou says with blood dripping from his mouth and cracks to his battle armor "What happened?" Tensho asks Reizou. Collie crackes her knuckles "What happened to you now?" Collie says with a smirk on her face "Man! I realy like this battle armor I hope I can fix it." Reizou says as blood still drips from his mouth "Well, that does suck, but WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tensho asks again. "Bunch'a demons attacked me 'IN THE NAME OF DARBURA' OOO scary... I killed all of'em but not before they could mess up my armor.." Reizou says "Wow, scary." Tensho says sarcastically, "But isn't Dabura dead and in Heaven right now?" "Hmm.... It was something like that... Sharabura, Shalala, Shu- Shula, yeah Shula.." says Reizou completely distracted examining his battle armor "Oh, I see. Shula is also a demon lord. Not as powerful as Dabura, but much more evil" Tensho recalls. "I don't care who he is, but if any of my records are messed with I'll disembowel him with my fist" Reizou says "Dubura?" Collie asks "Come on, hes the most popular demon ever!" "what an incredible place" Endo says walking "IS ANYONE HERE"He says yelling "What do you think this Shula guy wants?" asks Reizou Endo see's Tensho,Reizou, and Tensho "Hey Guys" he says waving "Hi," Tensho says, "He may want an item, or maybe a strong soul for something." "Hey you are the namekian Tensho we ment at Kame House long ago" Endo says extending his hand Tensho, still in deep thought, says "Yes I believe we did." Taking Endo's hand and shaking it. "I'll show him a strong soul!" Reizou says " Woah woah woah i am not here for souls i just died yesterday"Endo says backing away from Reizou "Don't worry Endo." Tensho says reassuringly, "We're talking about Shula. His minions attacked Reizou earlier." "Wait one second your an Ice - Jin" Endo says angered "Ice - Jin's killed my brother" He says in a serious face looking into Reizou's eyes Reizou says in disgust "Ice-jinn... DON'T YOU EVER SAY I'M AN ICE-JINN!!!!" Reizou screams in Endo's face "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU THEN" Endo screams back "If you think i am scared of you you are highly MISTAKEN" he yells Reizou back slaps Endo into the ground "If you ever call me an Ice-jinn again I'll make you wish you never died... I hate Ice-jinns..." Reizou says in a matter of fact voice Endo back flips and gets up "Well we have one thing in common our hatred for those monsters"he says smirking at Reizou "The worst part is.. I used to be one of them..." Reizou says disgusted "They murdered my brother and took me and tortured me and i can barely remember my history every now and and then i get flash backs of my lost history like when i met you i remembered my brother being killed thats why i stepped up to you like that i apologize." Endo says apologizing "I have my own troubles.. Being called an Ice-jinn disgusts me.... I need to keep my temper under control.." Reizou says "Wow," Tensho says, "Deep. Well, see ya guys. Time for intense training." "Man, I keep zoning out at that red pond over there." Collie says "Hey Collie," Tensho says, "I've heard that a planet has appeared in Earth's orbit. Isn't that wierd?" "Ish, Do you know what planet that is? Any clues?" Collie asks politely "It's called Cradle." Tensho says, "I'm keeping in touch with the group threw telepathy. It seems they want Earth so they can take its core and use it for...something. I also fear that Otherworld is in danger. I sense an evil and I'm worried." "You can worry about the people on Cradle, but you shouldn't worry about us here, I mean once you die, you can't die again, right?" Collie asks. "I don't know...." Tensho answers "Exactly what you'd expect from a Namek." Says Collie. "Well thanks for the confidence boost," Tensho says sarcastically, "Aren't you even a little worried?" "Why should I be when I can't even be there? I don't even know the guys there." Collie says "Well I know them," Tensho says defensively, "Even so. What about us? If we die in Other World would we just disappear from existence? I'm not worried about the Cradle. I'm worried about us." "Tensho, there's no need to worry about us here. We can't die in Heaven. And if there was someone evil that was sent into Heaven, that would mean somethings wrong over at the check in station" Collie remarks. i "Ok. I'll chill out a bit, but don't let your guard down." Tensho says, defeated, "We thought Namek was safe too, until Frieza blew it up." "Since when did I say I would let my gaurd down? I never let my gaurd down. Even when I sleep." Collie states. "Ugh," Tensho says, tuning a guitar he found, "There's nothing to do." *kicks a rock* "Let's see....we could have a training match..?" says Collie. "Sure," Tensho answers, "But I'm pretty rusty." "Alright, see ya in Hell!" Collie says as she leaves. Tatch standing on a cliff looking at his surroundings has not been the same since his death. "He...he ...beat me", suddenly Thatch starts having visions again,"A voice appears in his head saying how he should take vengeance. "You're right I don't deserve this, I'll kill them all", Tatch says."No Natch," Tenchi says to Natch inside the mind of Tatch."I wont let you turn this way.No more Tatch." "I've lost to much", Natch says to Ten hi telepathically, "I've lost my parents, my brother is nowhere to be found, I've lot the battle, I've lost my life and because of me yours", When we defuse I'm going to hell by my own will...don't follow me"."You cant do this to me!!!!" Tenchi says throwing a punch toward Natch but he easily dodges"You think this hasnt been hard on me!!! I have no memory,my sister's husband killed me,I'm a king of a Planet I dont even know of how my parents were killed,and this stupid voice in my head has been giving me info but I cant even understand it!!!!!!!!!!!" tenchi then began to cry in Natchs chest.His anger consumes him and he powers up increadibly. "No Tenchi I should be the one crying I failed you because I'm a failure", "I couldn't even stop the race that killed my parents, I deserve this faith you don't", Natch says."No you are not going to leave!Stop saying that it si not your fault!" Tenchi transforms into a super saiyan.''What does it matter about this saiyan,he will be useless in your destiny you should hav killed him when you were fighting in Cradle! ''"No,Natch dont leave me.." Tenchi says imagining Natch leave to hell."NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi then powers up and becomes a super saiyan 2. "You're a Super Saiyan 2...but doesn't matter now", "You won't understand", Tatch says."Oh yea eplain it to me.If you wanna go off and do your own thing fine but that wont stop what happend in the past.But remember who your true friend is." "I may have parted ways with Ten hi, but this may be good for the both of us", Natch says."I just need to find myself again ". "You're having trouble finding yourself, because I see a Saiyan warrior who just had a bad day", a mysterious voice says. "Who goes there", asked Natch. "You don't remember a old friend", Arko says appearing. "Arko is it really you" asked Natch. "In the flesh, my friend or spirit", Arko says causing Natch to hug him. "I came here with a gift", Arko says holding out new saiyan armor and a sword. "I was also trained as a mercenary by General Ice this is my old sword". "You are not a failure Natch you are a hero", Arko says as Natch takes the gifts."Make me and your parents proud". "Thank you friend I will make sure we meet again in the future", Natch says leaving for training. "I will be looking forward to it", Arko says as he watches Natch leave. Tenchi fly's in and bumps into Natch."Oww my head!Huh oh hey Natch how's it going?Long time no see!" "Yeah I guess it has been a while", "Natch says,"How's your training going". "It's okay,and you? Hey I have an idea how about after we are done training we have a friendly duel!" "Mine is going great, and I would love a battle between us but just so you know I'll win", Natch says. "Hehe.Yeah I doubt it see ya I'm gonna go talk to the guy you were just talking too.The voice in my head lead me to him." "Arko?", "Yeah sure, see you later". Tenchi lands infront of Arko."Are you Arko?" "Yes young warrior","But whom may you be"? "I am Tenchi the legendary Human Sage.The voice in my head lead me here.It is nice to meet you....uncle." Tenchi told him "Uncle?","What are you talking about"? "My voice it told me the name of my father and the name of his brother.My father was Hather your brother." "You may be mistaken Ten hi, Hather was not my brother but my student", Arko responds,"I tried training him to become a mercenary similar to Natch, but one day he...never mind". "He what I want to know.If it is too hard to say then fine but please train me to become stronger." Tenchi says bowing. "You must first prove yourself young one","In a test to become a true warrior","For the first part of the test you must tag me, this is to test your speed"Arko says moving to a unknown location. Arko appears could it be the real him? Tenchi then fly's in and see's Akro,"I failed didnt I?" Tenchi looks down in disappointment. Natch lands in heaven as he starts meditating getting ready for his upcoming battle. "I'm ready", Natch says as he is done preparing for his battle. Tenchi then lands from his food spree."Okay,but before we start I just want a glimps of what power I'm gonna be fighting against,then I'll show you some of my power." "You'll find out soon enough", Natch says as he flys to Grand Kai's Stadium. Tenchi lands in from a long day of training."Phew,what a long day of training." Then Tenchi spots someone who was also looking at him with comers of his eye."Hello." Tenchi says to the man.The waves to follow him and flew off.Tenchi then follows. "Dark fire has taken over Natch, I was afraid of this", Arko says as he senses the evil in Natch. Tenchi lands in from he'll."Ankro!Bad news I think Natch has turned evil!How can we solve this?!" '''"We you can always just extract the Darfire fire from him." '''The darkfire voice in his mind said."Extract it from him,wow Drake I didn't think that was possible." "We could do that but Dark fire is now apart of Natch, if we destroy dark fire then Natch is destroyed too, but since they are already dead that poses a even bigger problem", Arko responds. "Wait then in that case,why haven't I became the darkfire too?" Tenchi asked "It may be because Natch's dark fire took control of him while he was in a depressed state making it easy for him to take over Natch when his defenses were down, you however keep fighting your dark fire making it unable to control you", Arko responds. "I talked with my ftaher and he said that Dark fire can only be passed down by blood lines all coming to one point in time,the first Darkfire.So I learned taht both my mother and my father has Darkfire in them and eventually my siblings will have it.Do you have it?" Tenchi asked "Dont worry I'm not going to ask." Tenchi looked at Arko."Are you a super saiyan?Did you know my dad?" "Actually yes I do have the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan, and yes I did know your father I trained alongside him when we were young", As par responded "Would you like to see him?" Tenchi asked powering up into a super saiyan."I ma also a super saiyan." "Oh no I much too old for flight you all go ahead I'll catch up with you later", Arko responds. The knocked out Tenchi falls from the sky and lands of his face which leads him to spiral."Ow." He then senses a familar face."Gianor?" Tenchi then flys away to Hell. "Follow me and Arko and we'll explain it to you along the way", Aspar says as he flies off with Arko, causing Natch to soon follow. Natch lands in Heaven with the ring before he seems Tenchi land. "What's up man"? Tenchi turns around looking different.He still had his same hair style but now he had a black cloak with flames on the end.He also looked taller now at 6'6 and more muscular.And to top it off he had a head band that had the japanese symbol for Shinobi along with a mask covering his mouth and nose."Hey Natch! Hows it goin?" Tenchi says showing off his slightly deepend voice. "So looks like you've grown, nice", Natch says, "I will be looking forward to our next battle, but of course you've heard the news", Natch ask. "News? Nope I havent heard anything. Is it a new villian!" Tenchi said with concern.Tenchi then put his hand on Natches head and reads his thoughts."Congrats man! Caraba huh?Well I hope you two have a nice life together." Tenchi then senced Natch's power level."You've been training havent you?! I can tell the difference in your power.I have been training to.Now I'm a full fledged Shinobi or ninja." Tenchi said to him. "Good job, I intend to start training again soon after the wedding friend", Natch said,"I want you to be my best man there but also when we battle again I want you to be at your best", Natch said. "And I can tell by the excitement and your eyes and your breathing patterns that you are happy, and since Gianor is here I can guess that he is training you". "Yeah you guessed right! Soon enough I will be at my prime.Thank you! I would love to be your best man!" Tenchi then looks at Natch."So wheres the bride?" "She's with Tata and my mother, but I can't wait to marry", Natch says,"I should get started with my training now, it looks like Arko is back". "So look who it is, Tenchi you've grown into a fine young man", Arko says. "How have you been"? "Great! Nice to see you again Arko.We were just talking about you." Tenchi hand shakes him.Tenchi then jumps and suprises the others."OH NO! NOT NOW!!!" Tenchi says freaking out. "What troubles you young one", Arko ask "Klen!" He yelled trembling."Shes having the baby!!NOW!!!!" Tenchi freaked out until he lost conciousness. "Hmph, that's something you don't see everyday", Natch said,"I'll teleport us to Klein's location". The Battle's Aftermath "I see Loke did a number on you", Arko says. "Yeah", says sadly. "What 's the matter?", Arko ask sipping his tea. "I lost like a stupid kid", Ace says. "Ah so this is what this is about", Arko says. "You know I saw your fight with Daxal in North City and you were quite brave". "You're not a stupid kid, you're a hero". "Ya think so?",Ace ask. "I know so, and to prove it, I'm giving you this special gi", Arko says. "Thanks Arko", Ace says. "I should be heading back to Earth now". "See you later Arko", Ace says heading back to Earth. Loke slowly flew down to where he had felt Ace's powerlevel last. He didn't LOOK like he had been beaten badly, but he was. He slowly walked over to Arko and raised a eyebrow* Wasn't Ace just here? "Indeed", Arko responds. "Dang, i was going to try and see him off. Oh well. what did he say?" Loke raised a eyebrow and looked at Arko, having the feeling it was kinda about him. From Hell to Heaven Lamp is suddenly blown into the air as she then lands in heaven on grass and then stands up and looks around, awaiting loke to come. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Loke would scream as he slamed into and through a into a tree where the wind was taking him. He stayed in the now broken tree and didn't move at all, seeming to have been knocked out Lamp walks to him and picks the tree up with relative ease and makes it lay down in another direction and then just awaits him to do something. "OW!!!" Loke would say as he jumped up from the ground and kicked the broken tree so hard it snaped in two AGAIN! "Dang it! King Yemma did that on perpose!" Loke said looking down toward the Check-in Station, then at Lamp "But whatever, Welcome to heaven Lamp!" "This looks much nicer then just red rocks everywhere." Lamp says. "Yeah it is. Weird, maybe it's my demon blood, but i think i kinda prefer Hell over here, but this place is more peaceful." He smiled "Anyway, Why did we go here again?" Lamp asks as she looks around heaven a lil bit, she picks up a flower, one flower and just looks at it, awaiting an answer "Not sure, kinda forgot" He admitted as he scratched his head a bit "OH! I remember now! I brought you up here in hopes to kinda show you around heaven, since you proably wouldn't have been able to get up here without my help of course" He put his fists on his hips and did a overexaggerated laugh, before snapping back to attention "So, where would you like to go first in heaven Lamp?" Loke asked, listening in for her answser "I don't really know the name of any location here, Maybe we can go find someone you know? If you do know someone up here that is." Lamp says. "Uhhh, i don't know anything around here either. Lets just go around and try to find really strong fighters. I'm sure that there should be some really strong people up here" Loke would say, shrugging a little bit Lamp points in a random direction and begins to walk there. Loke would shrugg and follow after her, hoping she still wasn't upset after all that he told her. "Ya know, maybe after i get older, me and you can fight it out again. I mean, you beat me once, and I beat you once. We're going to have to settle that ya know" "Uhh... Sure?" Lamp says as she looks at him and then at the sky "I wonder how you will look once you are older." lamp says and then turns her head to him and then back to the sky. "I proably won't look much different then i do now." Loke would remark, walking next to Lamp and looking her up and donce once or twice "I just realized something, since i met you.....wait nevermind" Loke shook his head, not finishing what he was planning on saying. "What were you going to say, Might i ask?" Lamp says as she looks around once again and picks up a flower or two from the ground pretty quickly. "Well.....I just...." Loke stared at Lamp for a moment, "Uhhh, well....from when i first met to now.." Loke pointed to her "You've been wearing and dressing in less and less clothing." Loke stared her right in the face, waiting to see how she'd react to what he said. "I noticed that as well, But i assume i have a different clothing style then most others have then." Lamp says as she looks inspects the flowers that she picked up and continues to walk. Loke didn't actually expect lamp to react like that. He clearly hadn't realized or even thought about how different lamp could really be, even if she was a majin. The reason he never thought about it was because he didn't care, and still doesn't. Her reaction too it did throw him off a tad bit. Shaking any odd thoughts off, Loke realized that there was a large powerlevel in the check-out station, and it felt oddly familar to a person from the past "Lamp, do you feel that powerlevel at the check-in station?" "Huh? Yes, I sensed it a while ago, But i didn't feel like checking it out." Lamp says as she turns around and stops and faces loke, she then looked down at the ground for a few seconds and picked up some more flowers out of boredom and just inspected them. Loke stayed silent for a while, examining Lamp as well as the powerlevel. He stood up straight as he could, then said "I'm going to go check it out. The powerlevel feels....familer for some reason" A flash of his best friend shot through his mind in a instant "I got to go see who it is. I only hope that it's not him" Loke then took off without another word, heading stright for Check-in station. Lamp waved as he left for a small while and she then proceeded to pick up flowers in the area. Tenchi stands in heaven after being killed on Planet X-Mas, under the shade of a beautiful tree. He leans up against it, shooting ki blasts out of his finger and using butterflies and flowers as targets. His face then went from a blank expression into that of anger and frustration as his blasts became more powerful with each shot until he created a crater in the ground. He then turn around, walking away from the site, before exploding and setting ablaze the tree he had been leaning on. Loke had been wondering around both heaven and hell, looking for his friend after he felt her powerlevel seemingly disappear. However, he did feel another powerlevel, even stronger then he thought possible. He hid himself to go and check it out, before seeing the craters and burning tree. Loke looked around for the high powerlevel, before locating it and going after the person he thought would be responsible. "Hey!" Loke shouted at the man, slowly approaching him with caution "What happened back there? Did you do that?" Despite being serious, Loke sounded calm, but also warry since the other saiyans power far surpassed his own. Tenchi turns his and looks over at the boy. "Who wants to know?" He says, continuing to walk away "I do!" Loke said, following after Tenchi just out of punching distance "I'm just asking what happened. Are you angry or something?" Loke asked, getting a tad bit too close to tenchi Tenchi keeps walking, ignoring the child's presence, until he starts asking questions. " Hey don't you have some skirts to chase or somethin'? Stop asking me questions and leave me alone." "What are you talking about skirts for?" Loke asked, then realized something "Hey, did you just get killed recently? That would explain why you're so angry." Cyan BeamCategory:Other World RP Areas Suddenly a beam of cyan color flies past many trees, bounces off some, but does not do any damage to them, and it then continues moving through heaven. Category:Locations Category:Other World